


【索香】分手后的我们远没有表面看起来的平静

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	【索香】分手后的我们远没有表面看起来的平静

佐乌岛的时候山治留下了两封信，一封给伙伴，一封给索隆。

大家用余光悄悄观察着索隆的反应。那是只有一行字的分手信，索隆读罢便揉成一团废纸，像棒球投手那样扔到了窗外的丛林深处。转过头来等着他的，是伙伴们投以的小心翼翼关爱抑郁症患者的眼神，那是他最头疼的眼神，习惯性悲喜不行于色的他完全不知该如何应对的眼神。

他尴尬地翘了翘嘴角——他以为这样看起来是在笑，可一旦照着镜子就会发现这只像面部抽搐而已。他耸了耸肩以表不屑与释然。

什么嘛，分个手而已。

话音落了半晌也未见有个声音应答，他不知道是伙伴成了聋子还是自己成了自言自语的傻子，但尴尬的空气糟糕到了极点，关爱的目光并未由于他不屑一顾的表现有所削减。操，明明分手的是自己，却还得想办法安慰观众。窘迫之际幸好看到了门外端着大餐的毛皮族。

喂，宴会！不是要开宴会吗！

这是一句万能的咒语，比集齐七颗龙珠许愿还要灵验的咒语，能将气氛瞬间点燃的咒语。下一秒的佐乌岛，人们围在篝火前唱着不知名的曲调，熊熊火光拉长了周围一圈跳动的黑影。

一切按照国际惯例：路飞大嚷着要吃肉，乔巴和乌索普拿筷子玩着幼稚的游戏，弗兰奇炫耀机械之美，布鲁克奏起悠扬乐章......按照国际惯例，索隆是坐在一个既不显眼也不边缘的位置，像个标准剑豪一样酣畅痛饮，他今天也确实这样做了。他为了让自己今天的一切不显得反常，甚至故意按照以前宴会惯例的酒量喝——不然第一件暴露反常的事情绝对是酒量。环顾宴会四周，一切是如此按部就班，他甚至有些自豪。

但一盘千层面端到嘴边之时，他发现了这场宴会最违背惯例的那件事——没有一道菜是山治做的。

千层面很美味，但它终究和嘴中隐忍的苦涩咸味混合，没能刺激味蕾，反倒刺激了泪腺。他放下千层面朝着星空用力眨眼，毕竟他是个从不会掉泪的剑士。

此起彼伏的鼾声中，索隆蹑手蹑脚地走出了房间，尽管不是航海士，也能看出会有一场暴雨降临，这个时候一个绝版路痴走进森林大概不是个明智的选择。可他还是走进了林子的最深处，看起来，他要找的不只是路，但找路确实占据了他人生大部分的时间。此刻心急如焚，因为雨点已经落下，他要找的东西不能受潮。他骂了今天的第二句脏话，而后拔剑拦腰砍断了方圆十米内的所有树木。

“砍它们也没用，你要找的东西在反方向，罗罗诺亚当家的。”特拉法尔加罗的突然出现，让索隆被推到社会性死亡的边缘，“这个？”

白天丢掉的纸团又回到了手中，上面写着那可恨的“绿藻头，永别了”。

本想最后用苍白无力的语言体系抢救一下尊严，罗拍了拍他的肩膀示意他放弃无谓的抵抗：谁还没分过手啊。带贝雷帽的男子用ROOM送他一起回到了住处，摆摆手离开了。

“什么，你要去把他带回来？”第二天一早路飞就背起了足够一个月的粮食准备出发，事情又向着麻烦的方向发展了，索隆这样想着。

“嗯，索隆你也一起去嘛。”这是船长的盛情邀请，索隆从未拒绝过，但这次例外。所有被分手的人心里都有个可耻的信仰：不蒸馒头争口气。

“不去，那种就会给人添麻烦的混蛋，别管他了。”

桑尼号驶离佐乌岛，索隆站在象背边缘一路望着，直至消失于晴朗的海平面。

船长，请一定带他回来。

这一整片海域全部隶属托特兰王国，到处都是孩子，铺天盖地的孩子，Big Mom的孩子。最小的女儿每天都要缠着布琳小姐陪她玩，山治也因此终日被哭闹声折磨。

他其实不讨厌小孩子的。水之都一战过后，他在街角见到了穿着围裙的索隆，手忙脚乱抱着四五个小孩，那表情好像四五个魔鬼三百六十度环绕着他。他偷笑一声，上前接过两个孩子和奶瓶，哭声顿时少了一半。

笨蛋绿藻头，你抱的姿势都不对，搁我我也一直哭个不停。

嗯，每次抱着你做/爱的时候你确实哭叫不停。

喂小孩子面前你说什么呢！山治紧张地站起了身，脸一瞬间唰红，环顾了一下，还好没有人听到。那时的他们刚正式在一起不久，还残留着那么一点最初的矜持和心动。同样是双手被啼哭声占据的索隆，脸越贴越近，金发男人以为这个混蛋又要在小孩子面前做出什么少儿不宜的举动。瞪大的双眼伴随着心跳声，呼吸的热度逐渐靠近，山治紧闭起眼睛，可事情似乎不是他想的那样。男人的嘴角贴在他的唇边，用牙咬走了他叼在嘴上的香烟，送进了烟灰缸中。

“混蛋厨子你别在小孩子面前抽烟。”男人在为恶作剧的成功而得意地坏笑着，“怎么，你以为我要亲你吗？”

滚。

厨子，你喜欢孩子吗？

不讨厌吧。

那冒险结束了，要不咱们一起养一个吧。

想想索隆那个时候，还有点会撩的。

很快，蜜恋期过后他们就像两只老狗比，但每天拌嘴吵架的老夫老妻生活，平淡中也有滋有味。精神不紧绷的时候，男人还会把他按在浴室的玻璃门上来几发，那时候才像只狼狗一点。确立关系之初，无法控制淫/叫声的山治会用力捂住自己的嘴，直到憋得双眼通红，但索隆似乎毫不掩饰，该猛攻的时候一定给够力道。渐渐地，山治自己也忘了什么时候起，他不再压抑声音，肆意的叫/床声才能让高/潮更具快感。

此刻的文斯莫克山治努力在告诉自己，以后该在自己床边的，是那位绝世可爱的布琳小姐，而不是那个不拘小节的粗鲁剑士。她身上集结着世间所有美好的词汇，最重要的是，她也会在他站在阳台吹风的时候为他披上西装外套，和以前站在甲板上的男人一样。

但你不知道，分手后有两件事最致命：睹物思人和失眠的夜。

由于童年的伤痛，山治一直患有严重的失眠症，这一症状在离开芭拉帝餐厅后达到了顶峰。他忘了是哪个辗转反侧的深夜，放弃了睡眠后决定来到甲板吹吹海风，香烟的火光中他看到了索隆也在这里。

“你怎么在这？”他们几乎异口同声地发问。

“我在盯梢啊，你怎么回事，不该你值夜吧？”

“睡不着，出来晃晃。”

男人盯着他看了一阵，而后把外套披在山治的身上，裹在身上的毯子也匀了一半出去。

“正好陪我盯梢吧。额…要不给你讲讲小红帽与大灰狼的故事？”山治被这突如其来的睡前故事扑哧逗笑，隔着夜色，他第一次发现这个男人竟如此富有魅力。再次缓过神来的时候，他已经吻在了男人的唇上，对面瞪大的双眼让他以为这一举动过于唐突和尴尬。

他结束了这半个吻想要道歉，一句对不起还没说完，索隆便按住他的头完成了方才那段半途而废的缠绵。

这便是他们第一次做/爱，在梅丽号的甲板上，在海风中，在月色下。

那以后，山治从未失眠过一次。那男人也绝不允许干柴烈火后的他还有力气失眠。

可今后的生活只剩下山治自己，他要直面无尽的夜，直面醒来后没有索隆的黎明。

“哎？山治先生会做马赛鱼羹啊，可不可以教教我啊？”布琳小姐双手合在胸前，嘟着嘴唇提出了一个必然会被答应的请求。

耐心的山治一步一步地给她讲解着，同时清点确认着食材。一件有些不可思议的事情，他在用着三把刀同时处理鱼片：双手各一把，嘴里叼着第三把。

“啊，这样处理食材更快啊，保证鱼肉的新鲜程度。”

是他教会了我怎么用第三把刀的。

想到这里，连续的剁菜声停下了。

山治曾在心里发誓，手环爆炸也好，全船与四皇为敌也好，芭拉帝被人胁迫也好，只要罗罗诺亚索隆来到蛋糕岛找他，他就有勇气与这一切为敌。因为他知道，罗罗诺亚索隆不可能来的，他就是这样的男人。事实也证明了，他是对的。他找寻着绿发男人的身影，最终失望地发现被他猜中了——无人再赋予他勇气，拖着所有同伴一起与世界为敌的勇气。他狠狠地踢了船长，挨了娜美一个响亮的耳光，缩在马车的角落里掩面而泣。

抵达和之国后的每一天，索隆没有一分一秒不在责备自己的任性。他害怕路飞带不回山治，害怕山治铁了心不会回到自己身边——那男人能做出这种事的。关于厨子离开的理由，他试想过千百种。包括在德雷斯罗萨，最后一次分别前，他过度担心桑尼号上的伙伴而和山治大吵一架，山治在月步赶去救场前，丢下一句不知所云的“我要跟你离婚”。更好笑的是，索隆杵在原地，更加不明所以地小声嘟囔了一句“嘁，离婚就离婚”。

这是个闭关锁国的国家，与外界断联的日子最容易让人胡思乱想。后来他发现酒后的自己能摆脱胡思乱想的侵略，谁都以为酒后的人是迷糊的，但这种状态往往才是最真实清醒的——酒精能帮我们过滤掉纷乱的思绪，只留下最本真的内心。所以酒后的索隆会露出自信的笑容，那时他能笃定地坚信厨子迟早会回来。

于是他在半昏半醒中故意袭击了判官，让自己成为恶名昭著的试刀杀人犯索隆十郎。这样，山治来到这个国家能第一眼看到他。

再次见到路飞之时，兴奋之余还有几分惶恐。

“山治我带回来了，只不过我们走散了。”

听到这话，索隆才放心了下来。但持续不了几秒钟后，惶恐再次席卷——他根本不知道一对分手后的恋人再次见面会发生什么，他也不知道自己在蛋糕岛的缺席会否足以让人心灰意冷。当发现想的太多的时候，他已经习惯向酒瓶询问正解，这是一种近似“魔镜魔镜告诉我”的执念。几口烈酒下肚，他确信没有任何东西横亘在他们之间，唯一要做的只是等待命运中的下一次重逢。

不得不说，上天为他们安排的重逢过于戏剧化了。

罗刹镇牢房的围栏内，户子强迫大笑的哭喊中，长着假面的惠比寿镇民无声的咆哮里，他们不约而同跳入刑场，挡下黑炭大蛇罪恶的扳机，背靠着背共同充当了和之国的救世主。比想象中简单得多，短暂的四目相对足以让一切冰释，平静得好像过去几周其实是一场梦。

“藻十郎，”许久未见，索隆倒要听听这个混蛋见面第一句话是什么，山治故作深情注释着他一会——

“你知道你的悬赏比我低了么？”

“哈？！卷眉五郎你说什么？”

在九里编笠村，山治拿着盔甲的稻草边角料编出了一个环形的细圈，并且扯着索隆的手腕套了上去。

“喂干什么，谁要带这种小姑娘似的东西？”男人嫌弃地准备解开。

“这么拴着，就算你迷路，也不用怕弄丢你了。”山治头也不抬地继续给草绳打着花结。

“喂，这次丢的是谁？”

蝴蝶结还没有打完，山治的手停在了一半，抬头是男人有些不悦的目光。

“以后不会了。”

于是，这整个下午，金发男人都在绞尽脑汁地哄索隆，使出浑身解数也动摇不了那张臭脸：卖萌、道歉、做美食、发脾气、言语攻击......

“老子不哄了！你有本事自己气死吧绿藻头！”

“哦，那你走吧。”

“喂，走之前……能不能先把手从我腰上松开？！已经勒了我一整天了！”

“我不。”

绿发男人说罢，便朝着他的嘴吻了上去，山间小屋的窗帘被拉上。

显然，分手后的我们远没有表面看起来的平静。

但再次相见，也远没有想象中的那么不堪。

\---END


End file.
